lOvE nEt'
by h0neyangel
Summary: Mikan was so loveless…She thought that she have to get a boyfriend now ‘coz she’s in the right age but all of his suitors are so weird, annoying and so ugly…she wants to have a nice and cute boyfriend.. Some of her friends told her that she could get her


**Summary: **

Mikan was so loveless…She thought that she have to get a boyfriend now 'coz she's in the right age but all of his suitors are so weird, annoying and so ugly…she wants to have a nice and cute boyfriend.. Some of her friends told her that she could get her soul mate through the internet which they called "Love Net"…

**Reminder:**

If you have ever wondered about the laptop or the internet… in this story…students that are in the Junior High and the Senior High are allowed to use laptops. The academy provides it for their research papers, projects and even in communicating to their family and friends…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice…but I wish I could even for only one week…**

**Authors Note:**

This is my first Gakuen Alice FanFic that I have ever published. I'm so shy to publish my two other GA FanFic 'cause my grammar is so poor but still please review!! RxR…tnx!

**Chapter One: I want a boyfriend!!! Help!!!**

**-Normal POV-**

Place: Class B Tokuryoku-kei classroom

Date: Wednesday

Time: 10:43 am/morning

Students: Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko and other fellow mates

Sadness filled in her body… Loneliness can be seen in her face… She can't take it anymore…She wants to be happy like others…

"Oh! Hotaru!!! Please help!! I'm going to die in here!!" Mikan cried out loud.

"What's your problem? You're annoying me!!" Hotaru replied while eating her tasty crab soup.

"I can't take it anymore! I want to die!!" she gasped while rolling down on the floor.

"A while ago, you're asking for my help 'cause you're gonna die and now you want to die! I can't believe you!"

Mikan cried and cried and everyone wondered why she's like that all of a sudden. Crying without any reasons?! They thought that she's starting to be crazy. Then…

"Oi.. little girl, why you're like that? Crying without no reasons at all??" Natsume asked nicely.

Everyone stared at him very surprised. It's the first time the Black Cat talked so nicely like that.

"Her crying is so annoying! She's being crazy so I asked that question" he blushed a bit and stared at the window.

But Mikan still continue to cry and cry. After few minutes of crying she stopped for a while and stared at Hotaru.

"What now?" Hotaru asked.

"I'm alright. The reason why I'm crying 'cause I'm so loveless. I want to have a boyfriend now!"

"What?!?! You only cried for that?!" Anna and Nonoko shouted.

Mikan nod.

"You're loveless?! I think you're wrong! There are so many guys outside! Waiting for you and you're saying you're loveless?!" Nonoko blurted

"Yeah you're right. I have many suitors but still I can't find my soul mate to them…so I'm loveless…"

"Wait?! Let's think??" Anna think for a while… "I know now!"

"What?!" Mikan said with revealed.

"We're going to set you up for a BLIND DATE!" she explained.

"Blind Date?! NO way! I can't do that!" she replied

"But this is only thing you can ha—"

A familiar voice interrupted their conversation.

"There's no way she can have a boyfriend with that Blind Date!" Natsume said.

Everybody stared at him again but he didn't say anything.

"Yeah. Natsume is right—" he interrupted it again.

"There's no way you can have a boyfriend 'cause you're an idiot and have a very, very, ugly face!! All you're suitors are all blind!!! He continued.

"WHAT?! What did you say?! Dummy!" Mikan gets angry.

"You're not just idiot, you're deaf too!! I told you that you're ugly and idiot so you can't have a boyfriend!" he said it again while walking out of the classroom.

"Hey! Come back in here!" she shouted.

"Sakura Mikan!!" Mr. Jinno shouted.

"hehehe…Sorry!" she apologized 'cause she didn't know that Mr. Jinno is inside the room now.

Hours passed by but Mikan didn't listen and participate at the class, she's thinking a way how to get a boyfriend that she really likes.

CLASS DISMISS!!

"Mikan, be ready tomorrow, we'll set you up!" Anna shouted while walking backwards.

Mikan sigh.. "I can't believe this!


End file.
